


A summary about Doctor Strange's family -the tragic past almost no one knows about-

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [14]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Analysis, Canon, Character Analysis, Gen, Headcanon, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan





	A summary about Doctor Strange's family -the tragic past almost no one knows about-

Everything about his family quite subjective because comics aren’t always explicit, but Stephen is the older brother of the house (his brother and sister died), his father was VERY strict, always supressed Stephen’s supernatural Harry Potter phenomena and (comic subjective) used to abuse him (violence, humiliation etc.). 

I think we’re safe to say it because was Stephen was bisexual // I’ve already written many metas on that subject, many comic references guide us to believe Stephen is bi in my Tumblr (I would say pan because he freaking dates/already dated aliens), also there are Spider Man comments and that Deadpool issue (just search “meta” in my search bar and you’ll find them)// and because of the paranormality Stephy always had.

Well, Stephen refused to visit his dad in his deathbed, he clearly held a big GRUDGE against him, didn’t even go to the funeral. His mom probably was a good mom, but apparently, she never stood in Stephen’s defense. I mean, he had to ask for permission to go out and he was basically an adult.

You can read the issue in which his sister Donna dies (don’t remember right now, but just google and you will find) to see things for yourself since that comic is an huge flashback.

So, his parents and brother and sister are dead, he had a BAD relationship with his dad, a good one with his mom, a bit conflicted one with his brother Victor (but he loved him so much, like his mom) and a VERY SUPER FLUFF relationship with his sister Donna. Donna was his life.

I don’t know what the MCU will consider canon, they were planning a flashback of Donna for the Doctor Strange movie (they didn’t use because time) so I think they consider her drowning canon.

 

[ ](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-Sqe2JmifCNs/Wr8owJmK8dI/AAAAAAAAKOI/FKXG8pdUfrcQVGUSG6RzmN3WsjjERSlmgCLcBGAs/s1600/doctor_strange_green_rings_edit_by_asherlockfan-db9rmnb.jpg)

 

Among the problems in his youth, we can include:

  * Strict, abusive father. 
  * Magic powers suppressed by his father since childhood.
  * Sexual orientation suppressed by his father since childhood.
  * Genetic tendency to depression.
  * Sister Donna died.
  * He felt guilty for her death.
  * Mother gets depressive and dies due to Donna’s death.
  * He felt guilty for her death.
  * Father gets depressed because of all deaths and gets sick, dying as well.
  * He felt guilty again.
  * Brother argues with Stephen because he didn’t visit their father in his deathbed, dying (struck by a car I think) afterwards because he was angry.
  * He felt guilty because of that as well.
  * Back in the 80′s bisexuals suffered even more prejudice and social exclusion than now, so Stephen probably hid his sexual orientation and had a lot of girlfriends, probably trying to “convert” himself. (His traditionalist parents, specially his father, probably convinced him for years he was sick for being bisexual, what is a strong mental aggression.).
  * Parents, specially father, always forced him to get perfect grades, what made Stephen get obsessed to things related to study and work.
  * He was an atheist in a very probably religious, traditionalist family.
  * Heavy stress. (Early white hair strands when he was 22. //comic canon//)).




End file.
